Un ángel navideño
by Sweetland
Summary: Navidad, para mí, aquella fecha no era más que una festividad comercial..."No te conozco, ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres"..."¿Y si yo te dijera que soy tu ángel navideño, me creerías?" AU SxS One-shot...¡Feliz navidad!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP, no mía...¿por qué creen que no hubo un final más meloso? xP en fin, por si acaso, algunas escenas de este capi, fueron basadas en la historia **"Cuento de navidad"** de "Charles Dickens" ojo, fuero **basadas **así que no son exactamente las mismas. Ah! Y solo son unas cuantas lol... ya mejor no los aburro..._

_**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué puedo decir? Santa me trajo inspiración ;) xD Y por eso lo publico recién.. aún es navidad ¿eh? lol... ya ya, les dejo el fic ^^_

_**...**__**Un ángel navideño…**_

_**((One-shot))**_

_**[Gabita Evans]**_

Japón, cubierta de nieve y luces. Con el dulce aroma de las galletas recién horneadas, y del tan característico acebo navideño. Los copos que caían, acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas de cualquiera que estuviese caminando por la calle, cubriéndose del frío bajo su más caliente abrigo.

Podía distinguir mi propio aliento en forma de humo al hablar. No cabía duda de que estábamos enfrentando un frío que rodeaba los grados bajo cero. Sin embargo, a nadie le importaba. Todos gozaban felices, reían, se reencontraban con sus familiares y calentaban sus manos alrededor de las chimeneas, mientras mantenían una animada conversación.

Las madres, abuelas, hijas, tías, primas reían juntas mientras preparaban la cena. Ese día era especial. Los padres, hijos, abuelos, tíos, primos ayudaban en lo que podían a las mujeres y más de uno era sorprendido queriendo adelantarse y acercando sus manos hacia las deliciosas galletas que había sobre la mesa.

Distinguidos aromas salían de la pastelería de la esquina. Nueces, caramelo y… claro, ¿cómo podía faltar mi graciosa debilidad? Chocolate.

Pero no me importaba, podía ignorar el embriagante aroma, podía ignorar a la gente cantando los odiosos villancicos. Podía ignorar todo desde el lugar donde me encontraba por que…yo odiaba la navidad.

- Son patrañas – me dije a mi mismo, alejando mi vista de la ventana. – Puras idioteces, es sólo una fiesta comercial.

En lo más profundo de mi alma, sí es que todavía quedaba alguna, me dolía decir aquello. Sin embargo, había aprendido a apresar mi dolor y encerrarlo en lo más profundo. Poco a poco fui matando mis sentimientos de alegría, esperanza, solidaridad y gratitud. Todo eso se había ido para siempre, y no volvería. Ni aún cuando regresase el tiempo y enmendara mi pasado. Aún cuando jamás hubiese amado. Yo estaba condenado a ser infeliz, así que no tenía por que creer en la navidad ni en ningún otro símbolo de esperanza.

Mi vida estaba bien como estaba, ninguna estúpida fiestucha iba a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Todo allí afuera era una farsa, un engaño. La esperanza no existía. Para mí, era solo una utopía.

Vivía bien, tenía dinero. Quizá no veía seguido a mi familia pero… ¿a quién rayos le importaba? ¿Qué sentido tenía ya? Vivía por vivir, estaba vacío. Si alguna vez viví por alguien eso había muerto ya. Trabajaba, comía, descansaba y así era como debía ser. No tenía ninguna razón, ni un solo motivo que me impulsara a compartir con nadie. ¿Solidaridad con los pobres? ¿¡Para qué?! Existían asilos. Por último, que trabajaran, no era mi problema. ¿Qué en la oficina me llamaban el "ogro Li" o "el jefe sin alma"? Qué más daba ya. Tenían razón. Era un ogro, una bestia, no sufría, no sentía, no lloraba, no sonreía, ni me enfadaba. Hacía tanto que no hacía ninguna de esas cosas…

- ¡Xiao Lang! – aquella voz chillona…oh no, era una pesadilla. ¿Tendría que soportarla otra vez? ¿A qué rayos venía ahora? Debí haber cerrado la estúpida puerta de mi oficina cuando entré.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Meiling? – pregunté resignándome a escucharla. Así se iría más rápido.

-¿Qué más voy a hacer aquí? ¡Viene para llevarte! –

¿Llevarme? ¿A dónde? Oh, ya, ya lo recordaba con claridad. A la estúpida cena que habría en mi casa con motivo de celebrar la noche buena. Pues que se fueran al diablo. No iría. Ni aunque me llevaran arrastrando.

- No voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en esas tonterías Meiling – dije cortante – Y no quiero que insistas, no tengo tiempo tampoco para discutir contigo.

- ¡Pero tu madre te quiere ahí! Estaremos todos. Mis padres, tus hermanas, sus esposos, nuestros sobrinos, nuestros tíos, Eriol, Tomoyo, tu madre, mi esposo.

- Por mi, puede estar el mismísimo rey, no iré – esa fue mi frase final.

Meiling suspiró. Me dio una mirada de pena y negando con la cabeza, se fue dando un portazo. Bien, por fin me había librado del peso de llamar a mi madre y avisarle que no iría. Ya se encargaría Meiling de aquello.

Nada me importaba. No quería estar en la "hora de la felicidad" bebiendo champaña hasta quedar rojo por que la bebida se me había subido a la cabeza. No quería abrir regalos, ni charlar con los demás. Ni cantar los estúpidos villancicos. Esa fecha, la odiaba. La odiaba por que su sola mención llevaba un recuerdo desagradable a mi cabeza. Y yo no quería pensar, ni recordar, peor aún, llorar otra vez.

Dos golpes llamaron mi atención. ¿Quién rayos me jodía ahora?

- Pase – gruñí como respuesta. Estaba tan desesperado por irme ya a mi departamento. Beber un poco de whisky no me haría mal. Sí, bebería hasta que no quedara una sola neurona en mi cabeza que me permitiera recordar.

- Li, señor, yo… - a través de la puerta, observé la cabeza de uno de mis empleados, Takashi Yamazaki, asomarse.

-Habla ya, no tengo tu tiempo – solté con aspereza. Me molestaba tanto que gastaran cada segundo de mi patética vida.

-Yo, señor, quería saber… ¿puedo salir temprano hoy? Mi hijo, está algo enfermo. El doctor dice que no le queda mucho. Mi esposa y yo queremos celebrar la navidad en el templo con él, y orar por su salud. Pero verá, la ceremonia comienza a las nueve y… según usted, tenemos trabajo hasta las once.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Solo por ser navidad yo debía dejar salir a la tropa de idiotas que susurraban a mis espaldas, antes de la hora acordada? Bah, al diablo, que se fueran, mejor para mí, tendría más tiempo para descansar solo en mi departamento.

-Diles a todos que pueden irse en… - miré mi reloj, marcaba las ocho en punto –…media hora, pero que tendrán que reponer esas horas la próxima semana.

-¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias! – Yamazaki sonreía - ¡Y que tenga una feliz navidad señor Li! Por cierto, ¿sabía usted que antes, los primitivos celebraban navidad con rocas?

Algo en mí se interesó por eso. ¿De dónde sacaba Yamazaki tanta información? ¡Parecía una enciclopedia humana con todo lo que sabía!

- ¿Ah… si? – intenté sonar desinteresado – Pues, vaya, no lo sabía…

- Bueno, no muchos lo saben. Pero está comprobado. Hacían un ritual a media noche, prendían fuego las piedras y hacían un círculo con ellas. Le cantaban a la luna y la madrugada del 25 de diciembre, se daban golpes entre ellos a modo de felicitar-

-Yamazaki, mejor no molestes al señor Li y deja de decir mentiras o Chiharu te regañará de nuevo – mi secretaria, Rika Sasaki, sacó a Yamazaki fuera de mi oficina de una oreja, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

- ¿Mentira? ¿Era una mentira? – me quedé confundido. No podía ser cierto, es decir, el relato de Yamazaki había sonado tan real.

El repique del teléfono puso fin a la discusión interna en mi cabeza sobre la autenticidad de lo dicho por Yamazaki. Volviendo a mi huraño humor, atendí.

- Li Shaoran al habla – mi voz sonó monótona, sin sentimiento, como debía ser.

_- ¡Querido primo! ¿Nos veremos hoy por la noche?_ – esa molestosa voz… demonios, ¿por qué se me olvidó revisar el identificador de llamadas?

- No iré – contesté simplemente – no tengo tiempo.

_-¿No tienes tiempo o no quieres tener tiempo? Shaoran, estoy más que seguro que tus planes para ésta noche no son otros que ir a tu apartamento y beber hasta quedarte sin una sola neurona._

Bastardo, ¿por qué rayos tenía que conocerme tan bien?

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que esos son mis planes? – contraataqué.

_-No es cuestión de seguridad, es cuestión de que es lo que has hecho durante los últimos 2 años…_

- No sé a que te refieres… - quería desviar el tema, no me gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación.

_-Sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando de S…_

- ¡No la menciones! – rugí enfadado – Y cambia de tema o colgaré.

_-Shaoran, no puedes vivir pretendiendo que todo está bien. No puedes vivir así, de hecho. No lo demuestras pero te está matando por dentro…_

- Hablo enserio Hiraguizawa, colgaré

_-Bien, has lo que quieras. Solo llamaba para desearte feliz navidad de mi parte, de la de Tomoyo y de nuestro pequeño o pequeña, aún no sabemos que es._ – casi podía verlo encogiéndose de hombros y sonreír como idiota.

- Bien, como quieras, adiós – la llamada se cortó. Sin embargo, eso no me tranquilizó. Eriol acaba de golpear sobre una vieja idea, con solo casi mencionar su nombre. ¡Al diablo con él, al diablo con todos! ¡Le demostraría que no tenía razón! Mis planes acababan de cambiar.

Cogí mi abrigo, al parecer ya todos se había ido a sus casas. Salí de la oficina directo hacia el parqueo. Incliné mi cabeza a modo de despedida al guardia y me metí en mi carro.

Conduje por las calles. A estas horas ya casi estaban desiertas, pocos quedaban haciendo sus últimas compras navideñas. ¿Cuál era mi destino? No tenía idea, solo quería demostrarle a todos que no bebería. No era ningún desgraciado. Yo ya no tenía razón alguna por la que sufrir. Lo había superado y lo demostraría…

_¿A quién, a ellos o a ti mismo?_

A ellos, es lo más obvio.

_¿Estás seguro?_

No… digo ¡Si! Si, ¡Maldita sea, **si**!

Estúpida conciencia. Tenía que detener esto, no lo soportaba más. Parquee mi carro. Salí de allí y observé el lugar hasta el que había llegado. El parque. El solitario parque, adornado por las luces y la nieve en el suelo.

Mis pies me llevaron hasta una banca donde me senté. No tenía idea de que hacía allí. Es decir, odiaba el frío, sin embargo me estaba exponiendo a él. Pero, con esto le demostraba a Hiiragizawa que se había equivocado. Shaoran Li no pasaría la noche bebiendo. No señor, mi orgullo estaba primero.

-¿Esperas a alguien? – mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar la dulce y suave voz femenina. Mis sentidos no respondían. ¿Qué demonios sucedía conmigo? ¿Por qué me ponía nervioso? No, basta, yo era un ser sin sentimientos. No tenía por qué ponerme así por una voz tan parecida a la de…_**ella**_.

- ¿Disculpa? – voltee mi mirada para encontrarme con una persona encapuchada. No tenía idea de quien podía ser. La miré con desconfianza cuando se sentó a mi lado.

- Lo siento – se aclaró la garganta, la voz ya no le había sonado como creí escuchar antes. Bien, sólo estaba alucinando. – Es que te vi solo y… como yo también me aburro.

¿Qué te hace pensar que desperdiciaré mi tiempo contigo? – ataqué a la mujer. Por que, pese a la manta que llevaba, podía distinguir las manos delicadas. Su rostro claramente no lo veía, sin embargo, la voz, aunque un poco más gruesa de lo normal, no podía ser la de un hombre.

-No es cuestión de que me hables, estaré bien con estar aquí sentada – la vi encogerse de hombros.

- ¿No tienes una familia, amigos, novio con quien pasar la "noche buena"? – pregunté haciendo comillitas con mis dedos ante la última frase.

-Mi familia estará feliz celebrando unida. No necesitan que yo les amargue la fecha. Mis amigos peor aún y novio…no tengo, es todo. – explicó.

_Bueno, piensa igual que tu…_

¡Claro que no! Yo no amargo a nadie. De hecho, yo no siento. Y me importan muy poco los demás. Si no voy, es por que no me da la gana.

_Esos dices, pero en el fondo, te preocupas por ellos aún, en el fondo tú no lo has olvidado…_

-¿Y tú? – agradecí internamente su pregunta, me estaba salvando de una peligrosa discusión con mi odiosa conciencia.

- Yo no creo en eso de la "Noche buena" – expresé – Son puras patrañas.

- ¿En verdad ya no crees en la Navidad? – aquella pregunta sonó preocupada, pero eso no podía ser posible de ninguna manera. No tenía razón alguna por la cual preocuparse. Éramos unos completos extraños.

-No, no existe razón alguna por la cual creer. Yo perdí las esperanzas hace mucho…

Ella me miró sorprendida. Internamente, yo estaba más sorprendido aún. ¿Por qué le revelaba éstas cosas a esa extraña? ¿Por qué rayos sentía que podía confiar en ella?

-¿Quieres contarme? – preguntó algo indecisa.

-No te conozco, ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres – evadí su solicitud. No quería soltar más mi lengua.

-Mi nombre, no es necesario que lo conozcas. Dime algo, ¿crees en la magia?

- ¿En la magia? – yo estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué si creía en la magia? La verdad no lo sabía. Yo no creía en nada ya. De niño me ilusionaba que algún día un ángel me concediese un deseo navideño. Pero ahora…¿creía aún en que eso pasaría algún día?

Contesté lo único que podía:

-Realmente, no lo sé. Yo ya no creo en nada.

-¿Y si yo te dijera que soy tu ángel navideño, me creerías? – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿qué había sido eso? Que yo recordara, aquél deseo, solo se lo había confesado a una persona. ¿En verdad era un ángel que me leía la mente?

-¿Acaso eres uno? – pregunté sin poder contener mi curiosidad. A mí estaban volviendo emociones que hace mucho había reprimido.

- Tal vez, tal vez no – el "ángel" se rió. Tenía una risa angelical. Vaya ironía.

-¿Lo eres o no? – me estaba impacientando.

-Te lo diré si me cuentas por qué dejaste de creer.

Chantaje, eso se llamaba chantaje. Me crucé de brazos indignado.

- ¿No dirás nada? – cuestionó el "ángel" - ¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?

- Tú no me dices el tuyo – reproché como niño pequeño.

- Puedes llamarme ángel – se rió otra vez. Y no entendía por qué, su risa sonaba como música para mis oídos – Ahora, dime como puedo llamarte yo.

-Soy Li Shaoran – me presenté resignado.

-Shaoran, es un places conocerte – el ángel extendió una de sus manos y la estrechó con la mía. Un extraño cosquilleo, fue lo que dejó a su paso, con solo escuchar que me llamaba por mi nombre. - ¿Entonces, por qué perdiste las esperanzas? ¿Peleaste con alguien? ¿Quién o qué te dejó así? ¿Un amigo/a, un pariente, una chica?

-Eres un ángel muy preguntó – bromeé. Sentía como si me estuviera deshaciendo de mi actitud fría por ese instante.

- Aún no me respondes – podría jurar, que detrás de esa manta que cubría su cara, hizo un puchero. Yo sonreí, luego suspiré prolongadamente.

-Su nombre era Sakura – confesé entonces – Y la conocí hace mucho, cuando éramos niños aún, estudiaba conmigo en el mismo internado. Ella… me enseño lo que eran tener esperanza…

_Apenas era un niño, pero un niño que jugaba a ser grande. ¿Si tenía algún pasatiempo? Ninguno. Mi vida era tan reservada y monótona. Mis únicos amigos eran mi prima Meiling y Eriol, un primo lejano también. Me exigía a mi mismo el mayor rendimiento en la escuela. Algún día, me tocaría dirigir las empresas de mi familia y me preparaba para ese día. _

_Tenía diez años, cuando mi padre me mandó a un internado. Un internado donde cursaría toda mi educación primaria. _

_Allí la conocí. Una niña alegre, dulce, siempre sonreía. Al principio, yo no el prestaba mucha atención, sin embargo, un día, las cosas cambiaron._

_Pronto sería navidad. Todos alistaban sus maletas. Todos excepto yo. Mi padre me había enviado una carta. No vendrían por mí, decía que prefería que no desperdiciase mi tiempo y me dedicara a estudiar durante la semana de vacaciones. Me dolía, pero trataba de no demostrarlo. Cuando me vi solo en la habitación, no pude retener las lágrimas. No quería llorar, era un hombre, un Li, no podía demostrar semejante debilidad. _

_-¿Por qué lloras, Li? – la dulce voz de niña llamó mi atención. Sakura Kinomoto, la niña que se sentaba un asiento frente al mío en clases, la niña que siempre llegaba tarde, aquella niña que yo ignoraba hasta es día, ella, fue la única que se dio cuenta de mi dolor. _

_-No lloro – quise ocultarlas lágrimas, pero ella fue más rápida y me extendió un pañuelo. _

_-No has alistado tus maletas – observó frunciendo el ceño – Li, ¿no irás a casa para navidad?_

_Negué con la cabeza. –Mi padre me ha ordenado que me quede estudiando – confesé. Me sentí como si pudiera confiar en ella ciegamente. _

_-Pero… pronto será navidad, y tú mereces unas vacaciones. Te esfuerzas mucho en clases durante todo el año. ¿Por qué te quedas? Ve con tu familia – me sugirió _

_-No puedo, mi padre se enfadará – repliqué. _

_-Entonces, pasa la navidad conmigo – me dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas. – Solo somos mi hermano, mi padre y yo. Podemos hacerte un espacio. _

_- Kinomoto no sé si eso sea…_

_-Sa-ku-ra – me interrumpió – No me digas Kinomoto, puedes llamarme Sakura. ¿Puedo a cambio, llamarte yo Shaoran? _

_- S-sí – tartamudee nervioso. La vi sonreír más. – Y-yo no sé si sea correcto que aparezca en tu casa así nada más._

_- Oh, por eso no te preocupes – Me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia mis cosas, sin percatarse del sonrojo en mis mejillas – Te ayudaré a alistar tus maletas. _

-Fueron las mejores navidades de mi vida – sonreí al recordar – Jamás me había sentido así, querido, pasando navidad con mi familia. Su padre era un hombre muy sabio, su hermano, bien, un caso aparte, pero al final de todo, creo que le caí bien.

- Por la sonrisa en tu cara, podría decirse que le tomaste mucho cariño a la pequeña Sakura – me dijo la extraña.

-No sólo cariño – algo en mi mirada se encendió. Un sentimiento resguardado desde hace mucho tiempo se apoderaba de mí otra vez, con sólo recordar haberlo sentido. – Crecimos juntos, se hizo tradición que yo pasara las navidades en su casa. Cuando salimos de la primaria, mi padre decidió que era hora de planear mi futuro, así que me inscribió en un instituto privado. Ni eso nos separó, ella consiguió una beca en el mismo lugar y terminamos nuestros estudios juntos. – me interrumpí unos breves segundo al recordar mis años de escuela. Sakura siempre estuvo a mi lado. – Ella me devolvió las esperanzas.

- ¿Y tu no pudiste evitar enamorarte de ella, verdad? – la voz de la extraña sonó conmovida.

- Ni siquiera sé si quise evitarlo – dije – Sakura fue lo mejor que me ha pasado.

- ¿Y ella que sentía? – preguntó

- Cuando me animé a decírselo, creí que me rechazaría, sin embargo, estaba equivocado.

_Teníamos 19 años. Ambos estábamos en la universidad. Quizás cursábamos diferentes carreras, pero nos veíamos seguido. Sakura se había convertido en una necesidad. Todos lo días me despertaba con la imagen de ella sonriéndome. Me sentía terrible si algún día no podía verla. Me enamoré. Como un loco me enamoré y necesitaba decírselo. Aquél día en el parque, me decidí que lo haría, en el momento en que la vi paseando por el lugar, tan distraída y hermosa como siempre. _

_-¡Sakura! – llamé distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Ella sonrió. _

_- Hola Shaoran – se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me sorprendí mucho cuando sentí que me abrazaba. Al salir de mi trance, correspondí su abrazo con las mejillas ardiéndome.- Ya te extrañaba – confesó hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. – No nos vemos desde hace dos semanas._

_- Cierto – mi mirada se llenó de ternura. Me sentía tan feliz de tenerla en mis brazos en ese momento. _

_-Sakura… - ella alzó la cabeza un poco, dejando al descubierto sus labios, algo hinchados por el frío. Lucían tan apetecibles. Rojos, contrastando con su piel algo pálida. Me quedé prendado de su verde mirada, entonces solté todo. _

– _Te amo – y la besé con intensidad, queriendo demostrarle cuánto. Mis brazos se ciñeron aún más alrededor de su frágil cintura. EL sentir que me correspondía, me volvió loco. En el momento en que mi boca abandonó la suya, me dediqué a esparcir besos por toda su cara mientras ella acariciaba mi rebelde cabellera. Sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, la comisura de sus labios…toda ella era como un exquisito manjar. _

_Al separarnos, me esperé a que me diera una cachetada, un golpe, lo que sea. Pero ella solo se quedó quieta, mirándome y susurrando las palabras que me llenaron por completo en ese momento. _

_-Yo también te amo Shaoran _

- Debiste sentirte muy feliz – comentó la extraña

-Como no tienes idea – y por primera vez en dos años, una sonrisa sincera se formó en mi cara.

- Pero, aún, no entiendo, ¿qué pasó para que estés así? ¿Dónde está Sakura ahora? – su última pregunta me dolió.

Ni yo lo sabía. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura ahora? Apreté los puños con fuerza. Me dolía demasiado, era como si hubiesen echa alcohol sobre una herida recién abierta, por que, al mismo tiempo, desahogarme aliviaba un poco. Solo un poco.

- Yo, no la veo desde hace dos años.

El "ángel" pareció comprender y vi que asentía bajo aquel manto.

-¿Quieres contarme qué fue lo que sucedió? Quizás, te ayude que te desahogues un poco, Shaoran.

No sabía si debía hacerlo. Jamás había comentado el tema con nadie. Eriol, Meiling y Tomoyo sólo sabían que Sakura se había ido hace dos años, por que ambos discutimos. Ninguna sabía, qué había pasado realmente. Qué tan cruel había sido aquello. Y cómo me arrepentía en el interior por todo.

- Sakura y yo comenzamos un noviazgo poco después de confesarnos – comencé – Todo estaba perfecto. Peleábamos algunas veces, pero… ¿qué pareja no lo hacía? Eran sólo tonterías. Sin embargo, hubo una pelea que marcó el comienzo de nuestro fin. Del fin de ambos juntos, del fin de mi felicidad y del fin de mis esperanzas.

_Ella abrió la puerta de nuestro departamento. Desde hace un año ya vivíamos juntos. Ambos teníamos 22 años, y a mi sólo me quedaba un año para terminar la universidad. A Sakura, dos. _

_- Shaoran, ¿por qué no contestas mis llamadas? – me preguntó. Yo no le respondí, estaba sentado en el sillón. Mirando fijamente el teléfono que se encontraba justo en la mesita de enfrente. – Creí que nos veríamos en la cafetería a las tres._

_- No pude ir – contesté monótonamente. La voz de mi madre aún hacía eco en mis oídos. _

_Ella pareció percatarse de mi sombría expresión, por que al segundo se sentó junto a mí y me miró con los ojos cargados de preocupación_

_-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estas así? _

_-¿Así cómo?_

_-Pareces ido, como si estuvieras en un trance, ¿sucedió algo malo? _

_Me quedé callado por unos minutos. ¿Algo malo? ¿Calificaba eso como algo malo? Ni yo mismo lo sabía. No sabía como sentirme, como reaccionar. Estaba confundido. _

_-Mi padre está en el hospital – dije por fin – Le vino un ataque al corazón. Los médicos tuvieron que intervenir. Le han puesto un "marca paso". Recomendaron que debe alejarse del estrés del trabajo. Y mi madre llamó… quiere que comience a encargarme de la empresa familiar._

_- Oh, dios, Shaoran, pero… ¿tu padre está bien ahora? – cuestionó. _

_-Está estable – contesté. _

_-En verdad lo siento, amor – dijo mientras tomaba mi nado entre las suyas, tan suaves y delicadas como siempre._

_-No lo sientas – mi tono de voz sonó sombrío, amenazante. Sakura me miró confundida. – No quiero que lo sientas Sakura, no sé si merece la pena sentir lástima por mi padre. _

_-Pero… Shaoran, no puedes hablar así es tu padre – reprochó. Quizá debí detener la discusión en ese momento. Sakura podría tener razón, pero yo estaba tan furioso, cegado por lo que sentía que me fui en contra de la primera persona que tenía enfrente y que no se lo merecía. _

_- ¡No me digas como puedo hablar sobre mi padre! – rugí molesto - ¡Tu no tienes idea! Tu familia te quiere, tu padre está ahí cuando lo necesitas. Jamás te abandona, mucho menos en navidad._

_-Yo… -Sakura quiso decir algo, pero yo la interrumpí. _

_- ¡No digas que lo sientes otra vez, suenas patética!_

_-¡No iba a decirte eso! – gritó enfadada – Y deja de gritarme – alguna lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. – Yo no tengo la culpa Shaoran, si estás tan enfadado, desahógate con tu padre, no conmigo. – y luego, se dirigió hacia su habitación dando un portazo._

-Quizás, si ella hubiera sabido como te sentías no te hubiera gritado – la voz del "ángel" sonó quebrada, como si estuviese llorando. Preferí no preguntar.

-No, fue mi culpa. Descargué mi rabia con quien no debía. Sakura solo intentaba que me sintiese mejor. Pero yo fui un ciego, un imbécil – resguardé mi cabeza entre mis manos. Sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba lenta y dolorosamente en mi pecho. La herida sangraba como si hubiese sido atravesada por mil cuchillas cargadas de veneno.

-¿Y luego? ¿Pelearon de nuevo? ¿Ella volvió? –preguntó llevando una de sus manos debajo de la manta que cubría su cara.

-Después de esa pelea, volvió. Le pedí perdón. Pero nada volvió a ser como antes. Mi madre me había pedido que me encargase de parte del negocio familiar. Mi padre no estaba en condiciones de trabajar. Aún así lo hacía. Su salud empeoraba y cada vez las responsabilidades recaían sobre mí. Veía poco a Sakura, ya ni me acordaba de ella. Ponía primero el negocio. Dejé de prestarle atención.

-En el fondo, detrás de ese trabajador compulsivo, yo la amaba. Como a nadie. Pero me olvidé de mostrárselo. Cree una barrera entre ambos.

-Tres años después, sucedió. Lo recuerdo perfectamente…

_Mi padre había muerto hacía ya dos semanas. Las empresas quedaban bajo mi mandato, según su testamento. Y había algo más. Él quería verme casado, para que asumiese el cargo y asegurase nuestra descendencia. Y yo creí que estaba listo para proponerle matrimonio a Sakura. Qué equivocado estaba. _

_Ella entró en mi oficina. Tan hermosa y deslumbrante como siempre. Y verla así, me convenció en que tomaba la decisión correcta. _

_- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? – preguntó dulcemente. Asentí. _

_- Sí, quiero hacerte una pregunta – lo dije serio, formalmente, como si se tratase de un negocio. – Pero antes, quiero que me digas si los rumores son ciertos. _

_-¿Rumores? ¿Te refieres a las estupideces que se inventaron los de la prensa amarillista? _

_Volví a asentir. Había ciertos rumores de que Sakura me engañaba. Con un tal chico de cabellos grisáceos, que rondaba la edad de los 30 años. La prensa publicó u reportaje sobre haber visto a Sakura y al hombre charlando animadamente en un café. _

_- Shaoran… ¿cómo puedes si quiera preguntarme eso? – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Sabes que te amo, jamás haría nada como eso. Yukito es sólo un amigo y…_

_-¿Yukito? ¿Así que conoces al tipo y estuviste con él? – cuestioné furioso. _

_-Sí, es un amigo, lo conozco desde que era una niña, él… _

_- ¡Lo conoces! – le interrumpí de nuevo - ¡Entonces los rumores son ciertos! ¡Estuviste con alguien a mis espaldas! _

_-No Shaoran, estás entendiendo todo mal… _

_-¡Lo entiendo perfectamente! ¡Me engañas! ¡Eres una maldita perra! – rugí. Había perdido el control. Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de que la estaba lastimando. Fui un mounstro, y después lo lamenté. _

_- ¡No digas eso! ¡Shaoran, Yukito es el novio de mi hermano! ¡Ha sido su mejor amigo desde que Touya estaba en la primaria! _

_Me quedé estático, me sentí estúpido. Pero, mi orgullo ganaba y decidí anteponer todo y regresar a mis planes iniciales. Pedirle matrimonio a Sakura. El silencio parecí eterno. Ella respiraba agitadamente. _

_-¿No vas a decirme nada? – su voz sonó dolida, como pidiendo escuchar una disculpa de mi labios, una disculpa que nunca llegó. _

_Sí – su expresión pareció esperanzada – Cásate conmigo. _

_Lo dije frío, sin sentimiento, más como una orden que como una petición. _

_-¿Qué? – al pregunta salió como un murmullo incrédulo. Sakura se sentó en la silla y miró sus manos sorprendida. _

_- Que te cases conmigo, firmarás un contrato, y listo, serás la señora Li – dije seriamente, con aquel tono profesional que utilizaba en la oficina. _

_-Espera, ¿un contrato? – Sakura estaba confundida. -¿Un contrato para qué? _

_-Fácil, para asegurar los bienes de mi familia. Es sólo un acuerdo, en el cual si existe un divorcio, renuncies a repartir los bienes por la mitad. Ya sabes, como tu familia es una clase más baja que la mía, hay que evitar riesgos._

_-¿Y tu esperas que yo acepte eso? – la voz se le quebró y las lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas. _

_-Fue la última voluntad de mi padre para evitar riesgos en la empresa… _

_-¡No soy un maldito negocio! – la furia le dominó. Me miró con dolor, con rabia, impotencia, decepción… - ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me case contigo de esa manera? ¿No te importan mis sentimientos? – estaba llorando, llorando a mares. _

_- Ya te lo dije, es sólo por seguridad, Sakura _

_- No – dije firmemente y con frialdad – Mi respuesta es no. Y será mejor, que no me busques más Shaoran, esto se acabó.-_

_Se reincorporó y caminó hacia la puerta. Por unos segundos se detuvo y volteo a mirarme, como si aún tuviera esperanzas de que la detuviese. _

_-Ya no te reconozco – susurró quebradamente, mi corazón, se partió en pedazos con esa frase, peor no quise demostrarlo – Adiós Li – dijo y cerró la puerta tras sí. _

-La dejé irse. Dejé que se fuera. Ella, que siempre estuvo conmigo. Cuando quise enmendar mi error, ya era tarde. Ella se había ido. Nada quedaba en nuestro departamento. Y con ella, se fueron mis esperanzas, mis sueños y mi vida. Decidí no volver a sentir, ni demostrar que sentía. – algo cálido resbalaba por mis mejillas. Entonces me percaté de que eran lágrimas. Estaba llorando. Lloraba por que me dolía.

A mi lado, pude distinguir entonces sollozos. El "ángel" tenía sus manos bajo el bando, cubriendo su cara y lloraba. Lloraba a mares. Justo como Sakura aquél día.

-¿Q-qué pasó después? ¿Tuviste que casarte, para heredar las empresas? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-No – las lágrimas fluían en mis mejillas también – Mi madre me confesó, que mi padre dejo otro recado. Si yo no me cazaba al mes después de su muerte, me veía excusado de hacerlo y podía heredar las empresas. Al final, arriesgué lo mejor que tenía, por un estúpido contrato. Fui un imbécil. Y ahora, sé cuánta falta me hace, por que aunque hayan pasado dos años, yo no la he olvidado. Yo aún la amo.

Después de confesar eso, sentí algo cálido acariciar mis mejillas y limpiar mis lágrimas. Eran las manos de mi "ángel navideño" y se sentían tan suaves, que no pude reprimir el impulso de recargar mi cara bajo esas manos, mientras otra de las mía se apoyaba sobre las de ella.

No sabía por qué, me sentía tan bien allí, refugiado entre sus manos. Tan frágiles, delicadas, cálidas y con un aroma a vainilla tan característico que se me hacía muy familiar. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté la caricia.

-Y estoy segura, de que ella aún te ama – susurró el "ángel"

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestioné aún con los ojos cerrados

-Por que… - la voz se le cortó – Por que si no, no estaría aquí, fingiendo ser un "ángel navideño" sólo para hablar contigo una vez más.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ella dejó de acariciar mis mejillas. Mis manos fueron hasta la capucha y la bajaron, dejando al descubierto su hermosura. Los mismos ojos verdes y expresivos, ahora llenos de lágrimas. Las mismas pestañas espesas. Las mismas mejillas sonrojadas. El mismo cabello color cobre y los mismos y tan apetecibles labios rojos como el carmín.

Era un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Con una de mis manos acaricié su mejilla tratando de asegurarme de que fuese real, poder tocarla, sentir su suave piel estremecerse bajo mis dedos. Ése, fue el mejor regalo de navidad que pudieron darme.

Sin resistirlo más, la besé. Mi boca capturó la suya, pidiendo profundizar el beso, mi lengua exploró el interior de su boca, reconociendo, volviendo a sentir el agradable cosquilleo que me provocaba. Sus manos jugaron con mi cabello, repartieron caricias en mi nuca y espalda. Las mías abrazaron su cintura y pude sentir otra vez lo frágil de su figura femenina. Todo era exactamente como lo recordaba. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Shaoran, lo lamento tanto, de haber sabido que te sentía así yo… – la callé poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios.

-El que de verdad lo lamenta soy yo, Sakura, en verdad lo siento. Fui un idiota, un completo imbécil. ¿Me perdonas?

Ella asintió, yo la volví a besar. Esa navidad, mis esperanzas florecieron de nuevo. Ahí me di cuenta. Sakura no traía mis esperanzas. Sakura era mis esperanzas. Por que como ella había dicho, era mi "ángel navideño", mi ángel de las esperanzas.

Y si yo no quería perder aquello tan maravilloso, debía asegurarme de que permaneciera a mi lado para siempre, esta vez, libre de contratos. Y personalmente, me encargaría de que mi petición fuese un momento inolvidable.

Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. Lo haría el próximo año. En navidad.

* * *

**¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

Bueno, este es mi regalo para ustedes : ) Yo sé que no es muy bueno, pero.. ¿se hace lo que se puede no? xD En fin, a mi personalmente me gustó.. lol nunca me sentí tan orgullosa de un trabajo como me siento de éste... ((llámenme vanidosa u-u' pero es lo que siento)) jeje siento que cada vez mejoro, claro que mi fic aún no cumple tooodas las expectativas que tengo para llegar a escribir bien :P pero... ¡Hey! Estoy aprendiendo ;) y me siento feliz por los resultados :D ¡Agradescan la generosidad de Santa con mi musa! ^^

Como dije arriba, algo de este fic, fue inspirado en la historia "Cuento de navidad" de Charles Dickens....¿O acaso el Shaoran del principio no les suena a un completo Ebenezer Scrooge? Jejejeje

Bueno, por último, quiero dedicarle este fic a muuchas personas :D estoy agredisidísima con todos los que me dejaron un review en mis fics ^^ en verdad, significa mucho para mi.

Tengo, dos dedicaciones especiales. ^^ La primera, es para **Alice _(Look me)_** :D poco llevo que te consoco, pero es muy entretenido hablar con contigo y me caes muy bn :D

La segunda, es para **Raven_Sakura, **muchas gracias por tu apoyo en cada fic que hago :) de verdad, significa mucho para mi. Oh, y claro, no me olvido de Black ;) para ella también hay dedicación especial.

Ah, y no crean que me olvido de todos los que me dajron review alguna vez en mis historias ^^ por eso, muchísimas gracias a:

**Goddess Aeris, cainat06, Nior-san, Kitty.e2, **

**D-MiA, ****beautifly92, Chikanime, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, Salmix-chan, Anais-Lovely-Angel, Carlie Cullen, gabyhyatt, Tinavb, Amelia Salazar, ****angeli014, ****clyo_potter, Lyra sama, saku, , GaTiTa-SaN, ****Potter-Pevensie, Milaah, tsakura_san, Etterna Fanel, love_light_395, isabel, Becky radcliffe, ****lfanycka, ****Kitzuki Okanalla, NeNa_Li, Saku-Chan SSF, ****Lauriithaz, nathii07, ****Sakuramsm, watchTHEclouds, Luna-Box, lady_clamp**


End file.
